Of Storms And Fires
by Someone So Disgusticified
Summary: She took a deep breath, and filled her lungs with all of the murkiness of the afternoon, not wanting to let it out.


I would just like to make it clear that this is a story that I wrote for a different category, then changed it to fit Harry Potter.

* * *

Another cold and cloudy day. Just the way she liked it, no sun, no warmth. A bit of wind with some added rain never hurt, in fact, it seemed to have made some days better. 

Voldemort had been thwarted, but he also took plenty of people down with him. She just could believe that her own brother was gone, even if he was a prat who left home. She may not have loved Percy the same way she did her other brothers, but he was still family. He had been killed by a Death Eater, when they attempted to raid the Ministry. That's where it all happened, again.

Hogwarts had re-opened, in time for her final year, with Professor McGonagall as the headmistress. Gryffindor was in the lead for Quidditch, and would be playing Ravenclaw soon. She had even been named captain.

Sitting on the cold, hard grass, and looking up at the gray sky which matched the color of the lake. That's how Ginny wanted to spend her day not training for the first Quidditch match in a few days time. Demelza had been sitting next to Ginny earlier, reading while she stared blankly at the gray, until she got tired and went off to Gryffindor Tower. They had become good friends, seeing as Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduated from Hogwarts.

The wind howled into the day as Ginny tried to look beyond its bleakness. She found it hard to do so, however, because she kept having to brush her flaming red hair out of her face as the wind kept changing direction, as if it were confused.

Shivering, Ginny half wished she had brought another cloak, until she realized that she enjoyed the icy wind slithering up the sleeves of her robe and down her neck like a snake.

Tilting her head upwards to look at more of the dull sky, Ginny noticed that one of the gray masses of air and water looked actually like a heart. She silently laughed in her head, and thought of Harry, but quickly shook him away from her thoughts.

The wind was blowing hard, causing the trees to rustle and the grass to form a sort of ripple affect. There was hardly anyone outside now, most of them had taken to their common rooms to get away from the bad weather.

"This isn't bad weather, it's good weather." Ginny said quietly as a low rumble of thunder could be heard out in the distance, presumably coming towards them.

A thunderstorm would really make things better.

Ginny fixed her hair once more, trying to make it so it wouldn't get blown into her face from the wind, but failed to do so when the same pieces had fallen out. She scowled, but let the fact that her hair would look messy pass as she felt the first few raindrops.

The distant roar of thunder grew louder, and more raindrops began to fall. She took a deep breath, and filled her lungs with all of the murkiness of the afternoon, not wanting to let it out. But it was much too uncomfortable not to breathe, and so she let it all out, able to see her own breath in the cold.

She tilted her head upwards again, only to get rain in here eyes. Ginny took the edge of her sleeve, and rubbed it over her eyes, blinking them too brush back the irritation.

It must have looked a bit odd to any one who passes by. A depressed looking girl sitting on the hard ground, alone in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Staring absent-mindedly into the bleakness, watching the rain fall and the thunder growing louder, Ginny hadn't noticed that there was someone walking towards her. Well, she chose not to notice that someone was walking towards her. She could here the squelching of the footsteps as this person walked on the mud. She grabbed her wand, ready to use any curse if need be.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and knew exactly who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, her face still looking forward.

"I came to watch your match on Saturday. And Madam Pomfrey's going to come after you for sitting outside in the rain," He replied, his hand still on her shoulder.

Ginny had to restrain herself from looking at him, her body warming up to the tips of her fingers just from his slight touch. She closed her eyes, and didn't answer him, but instead let him stand there uncomfortably.

"Are you coming?" He asked, now sounding irritated, yet still calm.

"No." Ginny answered, her voice sounding as cold as the icy wind. It was now raining a lot harder, thunder booming right above them, and a flash of lightening finally blazed through the darkened sky.

His hand left her shoulder, leaving Ginny with an empty feeling, and he mumbled something to himself as he flopped on the hard, wet ground next to her.

Ginny had changed so much, ever since Percy's death. She was distant from everyone, and she wasn't keeping her grades up as much as she used to. She looked like a dementor was behind her, drained from all happiness.

"Why are you sitting out here in the rain anyway?" Harry questioned, wiping rain drops off of his face.

Ginny gave in, and looked at Harry, willing herself to only take a glance. She blinked slowly, and continued to stare on as she was before. She knew Harry was annoyed by her stubbornness, and that's what made it all fun.

It was raining a lot harder now, both of them thoroughly soaked. Harry sighed, standing up and wringing out the bottom of his robes.

"If you don't want to be outside in the cold and wet, then go back inside the castle." Ginny said again, her voice at its harshest.

Harry straightened up, and turned his head away from Ginny's, even though she wasn't looking at him. "I never said I wanted to leave." Why was she acting like this?

Ginny looked up at him, his face a deep shade of puce. She shifted uncomfortably on the hard ground, but smiled, for the first time in a while, none the less. Ginny moved her messy hair out of the way once more, sticking to her face because it was wet, contemplating on whether or not she should get up.

He noticed that Ginny was still on the ground, and decided to sit back down, trying to stay calm.

"_Why_ are you sitting out here in the rain?" Harry asked again. "It's storming outside and yet you're sitting right in the middle of it."

"I enjoy it." Ginny sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her head upwards for the third time.

"You enjoy getting wet?"

"Yes." Ginny snapped, turning her head back to face him. Torturing him was so much fun. But what Harry didn't know, was that he was torturing her. He was her crush, ever since she as ten, they managed to be a couple for a bit, he had to leave to find Voldemort's Horcruxes, and now he's back.

A loud rumble of thunder erupted, startling Ginny because she thought the storm had passed, but it was instead getting worse. The wind was picking up speed; so fast that the trees looked like they couldn't hold on. Lightning struck through the sky, lighting up the dark for only a moment, and a crack of thunder could be heard right afterwards.

"We have to get inside!" Harry yelled over the wind, standing up. What had he been thinking, coming out here?

Ginny stood up after Harry, but didn't move anymore. She wanted to stay outside in the storm, and be swept away by the wind.

"Come on!" Harry urged, gently pulling Ginny away. But she stayed firmly where she was, only taking a few glances at Harry when he wasn't looking. She really was stubborn.

He groaned, and grasped her hand roughly, an jerked her away. Ginny felt as if her knees were going to give in, and let Harry whisk her away back up to the castle. She had to run to keep up with him, looking up at the dark murky clouds, wishing she could spend her life with them.

Now panting, Harry and Ginny arrived in the entrance hall, most of the students eating dinner.

"You . . . Could . . . Have died." He panted, looking angry. Both of them were dripping, and Harry noticed just how cold Ginny was. She was shivering, and her lips and hands were a blue-ish color. "You're freezing."

"I'm fine." She said, avoiding his gaze and started walking up the spiral staircases.

"No, you're not. You're shivering, and you just almost killed yourself." Harry fallowed after her.

"I wasn't aiming for death." Ginny said tonelessly, looking at him sharply.

"Then what were you doing outside in the cold and rain?" Harry asked sternly.

"I was. . . Thinking." She replied, blushing ever so slightly.

"There are plenty of other places where you could think." Harry said, coming to a stop when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pixie wings." Ginny muttered, as the portrait hole swung open and she walked inside.

Harry was about to fallow her, when the Fat lady spoke. "What are you doing here? I thought you left the school?"

"I'm only visiting." Harry said irritably, walking in without further questioning.

"Ginny, look, I know you're upset but-"

"Harry, I don't want to talk, especially to you!" She shot, storming off to the girls' dormitory.

"What did I do?" Harry yelled up to her, causing her to turn around.

"Is it because I left you to go and find Voldemort's Horcruxes? Because I didn't want you around me too often? Because I cared?" Harry asked, his temper rising higher.

People were starting to file in the room, looking curiously at the two having a row, especially since Harry had already finished his education and was back at the school.

"Hiya Harry! What are you doing back-" Colin Creevy came up to him excitedly, his brother Denis behind him.

"Sorry, Colin, not now." Harry muttered, shooing the Creevy brothers away.

Ginny came back down to look closer at Harry, and he noticed she was on the verge of tears. The rain was still pounding against the castle, lightning still illuminating the sky, and thunder booming after each bolt.

"I can see them." She whispered, shaking. "I was there, and I saw him d-die!"

"What?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"I was at the Ministry, I was fighting like I did last time," Ginny explained, her voice so quiet Harry had to strain to hear her over the weather.

"I was there, and I saw P-Percy!" She cried.

Harry now understood what Ginny was talking about. She had seen Percy die, which meant that she now could see thestrals.

"H-how?" Harry was so flabbergasted, and couldn't really muster to say anything else.

Ginny only shook her head, and began to sob. Harry went over to her, trying to keep her from falling.

"I wasn't supposed to be there. Mum didn't want me, but I went anyway." She said softly, wiping away some of her tears.

"You could have died there, with all of those Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself." Harry said, setting her down in one of the chairs by the fire, and sitting right next to her.

"_You_ could have died." Ginny pointed out, looking into the fire, the low rumbles of thunder fading away.

"You almost got killed from the lightning!"

"Yeah, well, I like thunderstorms." She replied, looking at him and then back at the fire.

"Just promise me you won't doing anything stupid like that again?" Harry said, grasping her hand firmly. The wind still howled, but the rain lightened up, the storm passing through quickly.

Ginny only smiled, looking deeper into the fire, watching the wood burn and the red sparks fly.


End file.
